Accidente en cumpleaños
by AmanthaB
Summary: Todos los que fuesen jugadores de baloncesto estaban el hospital. ¿La razón? Kiyoshi Teppei.


**Accidente en cumpleaños.**  
><em>A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by AmanthaB.<em>

**Advertencia(s)**: Shonen Ai. Post-series. **Flashback** en _cursiva_. Insinuación de más parejas.

**Personaje(s)**: Murasakibara Atsushi/Kiyoshi Teppei.

**Rating**: PG-13.

***Notas**: Parte de la Tabla Básica de 30vicios (Livejournal). Fic que sigue una cronología dentro de la propia tabla.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador, en este caso Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Solo uso unos poquitos personajes para dejar volar la imaginación :3

* * *

><p>Todos los que alguna vez pertenecieron al equipo de Seirin se encontraban en el mismo lugar, la sala de espera de un hospital. Todos veían a Murasakibara Atsushi dar vueltas en la sala de espera, de un lado a otro. Hyuuga Junpei estaba a punto de decirle que se calmase, porque no era un padre a la espera de su primer hijo mientras la madre estaba en la sala de parto. Porque a pesar de que claramente no era la situación, si lo parecía con Atsushi dando vueltas a lo tonto y a lo loco. Hyuuga suspiró, recordando cómo fue que todos acabaron en el hospital.<p>

_Era el cumpleaños de Kiyoshi Teppei, su cumpleaños número veinticuatro, y todos los que alguna vez fuesen sus compañeros se encontraban en la fiesta que el novio de Teppei había organizado para él. Aunque en realidad la fiesta no la había organizado Murasakibara por sí solo, sino más bien había pedido la ayuda de Momoi Satsuki quien había estado encantada de armar una fiesta para la única persona que había conseguido controlar a Murasakibara Atsushi._

La fiesta había sido organizada, por supuesto, en grande. Todos los que fuesen de la Generación Milagrosa también se encontraban en la fiesta, junto a todos los miembros de Seirin, de Yousen, además de todos los acompañantes de la Generación de los Milagros. La casa que compartían Murasakibara y Kiyoshi se había llenado con todo lo que Momoi había comprado para celebrar a Kiyoshi Teppei. Pero por supuesto, nadie se había fijado en detalles.  
>Como la escalera que amenazaba con arruinar toda la fiesta.<p>

Teppei, desde su última rehabilitación, siempre se cuidaba de bajar las escaleras con cuidado. Sin embargo, en ese momento no estaba totalmente atento y cuando iba por la mitad de la escalera tropezó y cayó. El ruido seco cayó cualquier conversación y la música, Murasakibara corrió desesperado al ver a su novio en el suelo y al ver sangre en la pierna de Teppei se preocupó todavía más. Vio que su novio estaba desmayado, y pidió que alguien llamase una ambulancia.

Hyuuga suspiró, mientras veía a todos los que estaban esperando saber el estado de Teppei, además de Murasakibara y él mismo. Estaba Momoi Satsuki, quien abrazaba a Aida Riko para que la castaña se calmase. Kuroko Tetsuya y Kagami Taiga, siendo el pelirrojo quien imitaba a Murasakibara y daba vueltas por todos lados. Midorima Shintarou y Takao Kazunari, Akashi Seijuurou y Furihata Kouki, Himuro Tatsuya e Izuki Shun, Aomine Daiki y Sakurai Ryou, todos los que estaban anteriormente en la fiesta.

Un doctor salió entonces y Atsushi se apresuró a interrogarlo. Necesitaba saber el estado de su Teppei, ¿qué ocurría si aquella sangre era por una herida grave? ¿qué haría si la lesión de Teppei se agravaba con esa caída? ¿qué haría si su Teppei se volvía a romper con toda la rehabilitación? Él había visto a su novio desmoronarse anteriormente.

— **Él está bien**— le aseguró el doctor a Murasakibara— **la sangre ha sido porque se ha hecho una herida abrasiva en la rodilla, pero eso es solo un raspón que tiene en la rodilla. No le ocurre nada, aunque se ha torcido el tobillo y se ha inflamado así que no podrá caminar bien por dos días. **

Murasakibara sonrió levemente, relajado por saber que Teppei estaba bien. Aunque esa había sido una advertencia para él, pondría algún material anti resbalante en las escaleras para que Teppei nunca más se pudiese caer.

* * *

><p>Espero que guste :3<p> 


End file.
